Naruto sage chronicles
by rougefox666
Summary: this story was a challenge by kohakukitsune. Naruto gets blown off by Kakashi for the chunin exam finals. He then gets help from friends and an unlikely source. Now with the powers of the rinnegan Naruto will pave a new path. God like Naruto.


**I don't own Naruto **

**This story was a challenge by**

**Everybody looks the same in the cameo unless I changed their outfits**

"Hey Kakashi sensei can you train me for the finals?" Asked Naruto.

"I'm sorry Naruto but I'm training Sasuke for the finals." Said Kakashi.

"What about me Kakashi sensei what am I going to do? I need training to beat Neji." Inquired Naruto.

"I don't know but I need to help Sasuke more. He has a better chance at winning the tournament." Said Kakashi ignoring his student's feelings.

"So you're going to give Sasuke training and leave me on my own." Shouted Naruto getting every ones in the hospitals attention.

"Naruto stop acting like a child. This is why I'm training Sasuke because you're too immature for my jutsu." Reprimanded Kakashi.

"Fine then. Fuck you and after the exams I'm asking for a team transfer." Shouted Naruto before walking out to of the hospital.

"That's low Kakashi even for you." Said a female voice.

He turned his head to see Anko and Kurenai standing there. "Whatever Sasuke is better than Naruto and if you think it's low then why don't you two train him?" Retorted Kakashi.

"Fine we will." Said the two woman as they left to find Naruto.

**With Naruto**

Naruto was walking to training ground 15 to start his training. When he got there he started on physical workout. He did 20 pushups and 20sit-ups then ran 10 laps around the field. "Okay time to start chakra controller." He said as he started walking up and down the tree well holding a leaf on his head.

**With Anko and Kurenai**

They have checked stores, and the ramen store he frequented all the time. "Where the hell did he go?" Asked Anko.

"I don't know but let's check the training ground."

**Two hours later**

The two had check 14 training grounds before they arrived at training ground 15 to see Naruto doing the tree walking exercise. "Hey there he is." Said Kurenai.

Anko was about to say something before she saw Naruto faint at the top of the tree. Anko ran at Naruto and caught him. "Hey kid you okay?" Asked Anko. When Anko got no response she got worried.

"Anko do you know where he lives?" Asked Kurenai. Anko nodded her head and the two started walking back to Naruto's house. Well they were walking through the village Kurenai was shocked at how they looked at Naruto and Anko with pure hatred in their eyes. "How can they stare at you two with so much hatred?" Whispered Kurenai.

"It's not this bad for me it's just because Naruto is with us." Replied Anko bitterly.

"You're kidding me right." Said Kurenai shocked. Anko just shook her head no and just kept walking.

When they got to his apartment they saw it was on fire and the Hokage and anbu standing there. "What the hell happened?" Shouted Kurenai.

Everyone turned their heads to see Kurenai and Anko standing their holding a passed out Naruto. "Naruto what happened?" Said the hokage.

"Kakashi told Naruto to train on his own so we went to go find him and when we did find him, he passed out. Now someone tell me what the fuck happened here." Shouted Anko.

"His apartment was set on fire." Said one anbu member.

"Those fuckers I'm going to kill them all." Said Anko as she started walking away with Naruto.

"Wait where are you going Anko?" Questioned Kurenai and the hokage.

"Where do you think I'm going? He's going to stay with me." Said Anko walking away.

"I'm going to go after her." Said Kurenai following her friend.

The two walked for ten minutes before they got to Anko's apartment. It was a small two bedroom apartment filled with a couple of pictures and some furniture. There were also a couple of dirty dishes and clothes lying around. Anko put Naruto in a small bedroom before walking back and sitting down with Kurenai.

"Okay Anko why are you acting so weird?" Inquired Kurenai.

"Well it started seven years ago."

**Flashback**

A 15 year old Anko was sitting at the park crying. Everyone was mean to her and picked on her. She had no friends or family and nobody to love her.

"Excuse me miss but I saw you sitting alone and thought you would want to be my friend." Said a small voice.

She looked up to see a small blond haired boy standing there with a smile. "You want to be friends with me?" She asked.

"Yeah that is if you want to be friends with me." He said.

"Um sure kid my name is Anko Mitarashi. What's yours?" She asked.

"Naruto Uzumaki." He replied.

"Nice to meet you. So what do you want to do?" Inquired Anko.

"How about we play tag." Said Naruto. Anko nodded and the two started playing and hanging out with each other. This happened every day that Anko didn't have missions till Naruto joined the academy. They didn't see each other again till the chunin exams.

**End of Flashback**

"And that's how come I'm acting this way. He was my first friend and for a while till I met you, my only friend." Said Anko smiling remembering the memories of her and Naruto playing.

"Wow why have you never told me about this?" Asked Kurenai slightly hurt she was just now hearing about this.

"You saw how he's looked at and what they did. I was afraid if I told you." She was interrupted by Kurenai. "That I would treat you differently because you were friends with him am I right." Said Kurenai. Anko nodded.

"You're an idiot I wouldn't hate you because you were friend with Naruto. Now let's discuss a training scheduled for when he wakes up so we can train him to kick butt." Exclaimed Kurenai. Anko nodded happily as her and kurenai started discussing the training scheduled.

**With Naruto**

Naruto had just woken up in a sewer. "Where am I?" He asked.

"We are in your mindscape now follow my voice so we can talk." Said a voice.

Naruto stood up and walked for five minutes into the room with a giant cage. "Hello I'm here." Said Naruto.

"Hello young one." Said a man who had spiky blond hair, priest robes, and a golden staff on his back.

"Who are you?" Asked Naruto.

"**Are you an idiot ninja?" Said a booming voice.**

"Now Kurama play nice this boy is too young to know who I am." Said the man.

"**Sorry father.**" **Said Kurama.**

"Anyways to answer your question I'm Hagoromo Ohtsutsuki or better known as the six path sage." Said Hagoromo.

"Wow you're so awesome and I'm guessing Kurama is the nine tailed fox am I right." Replied Naruto.

"Yes you are correct. Now the reason I'm here is to make you my successor and you are going to bring peace to this world." Said Hagoromo.

"Really why me." Requested Naruto.

"Because with the life you lived you never gave into the hatred of this world. So I would like you to become my successor what do you say." Answered Hagoromo.

"Hell yeah!" Shouted Naruto bouncing up and down with excitement.

"Great now I won't be able to help you all the time but Kurama will. Now this might hurt but you will thank me for it when you get up." Said Hagoromo who walked up to Naruto and put his hand on his head. Naruto's eyes widened before he started screaming in pain and blacked out.

Naruto woke up in and realized his eyesight was better. He also felt a pair of arms around him and he was in a bed. He turned around to realize he was in Anko's apartment in her guest room and she was in bed with him. Naruto smiled and unwrapped Anko's arms before going into the kitchen to make breakfast.

**Anko P.O.V**

I had woken up to the smell of breakfast being made when I realized Naruto wasn't with me. Kurenai and I were up most of the night figuring out a training schedule for Naruto and decided to bring in some friends. Then Kurenai left and when I was getting ready for bed I heard Naruto starting to scream. So I ended up sleeping in here last night. 'I guess I'll go see what he's making for breakfast' I thought.

**Normal P.O.V**

"Hey Naruto how are you doing today?" Asked Anko.

"Fine just had a weird dream is all." Replied Naruto.

"Really is that why you were screaming." Inquired Anko.

"Yeah I met the six path sage and he told me I was chosen to become his successor." Answered Naruto while chuckling a little. He then turned around towards Anko only for said woman to gasp.

"Naruto what happened to your eyes." She shouted.

Naruto looked at her then walking into the bathroom and looked in the mirror and instead of blue they were now purple with black rings in his eyes. "What the hell is wrong with my eyes?" He screamed before running back to Anko.

"I think we need to see the hokage." Said Anko. Naruto nodded and they walked out the door to see Hana, Kurenai and Yugao standing there.

"Hey Anko where are you two going in such a hurry this morning?" Asked Hana.

"To see the old man something happened to my eyes and we're going to ask him about it." Answered Naruto before him and Anko ran towards the tower with the three other women behind them.

**At the Hokage tower**

Sarutobi was having a bad day. First Naruto's apartment was burnt down and he couldn't pursue the people that did it do to the council. Then Kakashi not training Naruto made the council happy before they found out Anko and Kurenai was training him so they demanded that those two stop training him and train Sasuke and last he found out Orochimaru is planning on getting the sharingan. 'I'm getting too old for this.' He thought. Naruto then came bursting through the door.

"We have a problem." Said Naruto.

"What's wrong Naruto?" Asked Sarutobi.

Naruto then told Sarutobi everything that happened yesterday before showing him his eyes.

"I can't believe it." Said Sarutobi getting a questionable look from everyone in the room.

"What's wrong old man?" Asked Naruto nervously.

"Hold on a second **summing jutsu.**" Said Sarutobi. Then a brown monkey appeared.

"Hello Sarutobi what do you need." Requested the monkey.

"I need you to find Jiraiya for me." Replied Sarutobi.

**20 minutes later**

"Hokage what do you need I was busy doing research." Whined Jiraiya waving his arms comically.

"Old man why did you call a pervert to your office?" Questioned Naruto thinking the hokage finally lost it.

"I'm not a pervert. I am a super pervert." Shouted Jiraiya.

"Fine why is he here and if you keep looking at Anko that way I'm going to prank you so bad it's going to make my other prank look civilized." Said Naruto in an ice cold voice that made everyone in the room shiver.

"He's here so I can get a second opinion on your eyes." Said Sarutobi feeling bad for Jiraiya.

Naruto nodded and let Jiraiya look into his eyes making Jiraiya's go wide eyed. "How the hell do you have the rinnegan?" Shouted Jiraiya.

Naruto sighed then told Jiraiya about the dream he had.

"Gaki I don't think that was a dream." Stated Jiraiya in a serious voice. Before anyone could say anything they all past out. When they woke up they were in a sewer.

**In Naruto's mind**

"Why can't you people just call?" Asked Naruto.

"Um Naruto who are you talking to." Inquired Anko.

"He's talking to us my dear lady." Responded Hagoromo.

"Who are you?" Questioned Sarutobi.

"I'm Hagoromo or better known as the six path sage." He Replied.

"Okay so why are we in a sewer?" Asked Hana.

"We're not we are in his mindscape and the reason it looks like this is because his life is hell and this is how he feels." Answered Hagoromo.

"Can we please get back on subject here? We can discuss my mental health later." Said Naruto.

"Alright I called you all here to discuss Naruto's training." Said Hagoromo.

"Okay but after the chunin exams we're discussing this." Said Sarutobi. Naruto nodded his head.

"Ok well first off the Rinnegan is a powerful dojutsu. There are 6 paths that's how I got my name. The first path is the animal path which allows the user to summon a varied of animals and even humans to fight for them. Now to summon animals you just have to think of which animal you would like to summon then slam your palm on the floor and summon it. For humans you do need hand signs which I will show you later.

Next is the Asura path. This grants the user the ability to turn their bodies into mechanized armor and even grow extra limbs. This path is good for offence and defense but not against lightning style Jutsus.

Then there's the Deva path. This allows you to attract and repel things using gravity manipulation. Now the pros of this jutsu is that you can stop anything, pull people towards you in a gravitation pull that they can't get out of, but the cons are you can only use it every 10 seconds, it's extremely hard to control and it is chakra taxing.

The human path is great for Intel. You can put your hand on their head or chest and take there soul out getting all of their memories. The problem is this path will always kill the person it's used on.

Another path is the Naraka path. When you capture an enemy using this path the king of hell appears and releases tendrils that allow you to interrogate a paralyzed enemy. Then the king of hell passes judgment if the person lying or refuses to talk then it rips out their tongues and consumes them killing them in the process. IF the person tells the truth then the person would survive, extremely exhausted but is alive.

Now the second part is you can bring people back from the dead if you have their bodies. The king of hell eats their bodies before sitting them out. No matter what the damage is to the body the person can be brought back to life. It might take a while to bring back the person but when they do the person is completely rejuvenated.

The last path is the Preta path. It allows the user to absorb chakra in any way shape or form. You see it creates a defense barrier that absorbs any chakra around you. You can also drain it from the user and the last thing is you can use all five elements." Explained Hagoromo.

"Wow Naruto you're going to be very strong." Said Anko thinking of getting Naruto to help with interrogations.

"Yes he is. Now for his training I and Kurama will train him in here at night well you girls train him on the outside. I want you guys to teach him ninjutsu and genjutsu, Kurama and I will make him smarter teach him the paths and taijutsu." Said Hagoromo then looked at Yugao. "And can you please teach him the art of a weapon." He asked.

"Of course sir I would be delighted." Said Yugao.

"Good well wake up and start his training." Said Hagoromo as they were all thrown out of Naruto's mindscape.

**Outside Naruto's mind**

They all woke up back into the hokage's office. "Wow that was very weird." Said Yugao.

"How do you think I feel? I have a fox and a dead man inside my head." Exclaimed Naruto.

"True but how long were we in there?" Asked Sarutobi.

"About a minute. Time moves faster in the mind then it does outside." Answered Naruto.

"Wow that's interesting. Hey gaki can I help you train." Said Jiraiya.

"What do you think Anko sensei?" Asked Naruto.

"Yeah you can help but if you turn him into a pervert I'll kill you. Now let's leave the hokage it his paperwork down. Meet me at training ground 8." Said Anko. Everyone nodded and left the hokage work on his paperwork.

**At training ground 8**

"Okay what has Kakashi taught you Naruto?" Asked Kurenai.

"Um tree walking and team work. Hell after we were attack by Orochimaru and he put that weird seal on me and Kakashi didn't even care." Shouted Naruto feeling his anger rise.

"Show me the seal." Said Jiraiya.

Naruto nodded and took of his Jacket and Shirt off showing his scrawny body making the adults gasp. He then starts forming chakra showing the seal on his gut.

"I've seen that seal before it messes with the chakra control." Said Jiraiya. He then stepped back and said "Five prong seal release." And slammed his hand into Naruto's gut before Naruto fell to the ground breathing heavily.

"What did you do to him?" Asked Kurenai.

"I released the seal on his gut and it sent pain through his body." Explained Jiraiya.

"Yeah it hurt like a bitch. Well let's start training." Said Naruto as he got up.

"Are you sure. I mean you can rest for a little bit." Said Anko worrying about Naruto.

"I can take it. So what's the training plan?" He questioned.

"Anko and I are going to train you in raising your speed, strength and stamina Monday, Wednesday and Fridays and Sundays." Said Hana.

"Then Kurenai and I will teach you genjutsu, chakra control and to teach you how to use a weapon Tuesdays, Thursdays, and Saturdays." Said Yugao.

"I will train you after the chunin exams." Said Jiriaya.

"So since today is Thursday its Kurenai and Yugao." Said Naruto. Both woman nodded as everyone but Anko left the field.

"Okay Naruto from 10 to noon we will be doing chakra control exercises then from 1 to 5 we will be doing weapons training which will be throwing kunai's and shuriken's at different angles and targets well sticking to trees. Explained Kurenai.

"Then let's get started." Shouted Naruto.

"Ok go do the water walking exercise." Said Kurenai. Naruto nodded and started walking towards the lake. He made a few steps before falling into the lake. He got back out of the water and started up again.

**With the sensei's**

"Damn that kid has some talent. We just told him to walk on the lake and he's doing it with very little instruction" Said Yugao.

"Yeah he's very talented isn't he?" Replied Anko.

"Well what do you guys think. Do you think he can win the tournament?" Asked Kurenai.

"Hell yeah he can definitely with are training." Exclaimed Anko.

"We'll see won't we?" Said Yugao.

**One hour later**

Naruto was drenched from head to toe from the lake. "Okay Naruto time to start genjutsu training I'm going to start with D rank genjutsus then move up when you can get rid of them with ease." Said Kurenai. Naruto smirk and told Kurenai to start.

**One hour later**

"Okay take a brake then we will start the next phase of training."

"Yes sensei." Said Naruto before falling down and breathing heavily. He then fell asleep.

**1 hour later**

Anko walked up to Naruto and started shaking him. "Hey Naruto wake up it's time to get back to training." She said.

"Five more minuets angle." Said Naruto.

Anko got a pink tint on her face before she smirked. "Naruto if you get up your angle will give you a reward." Anko whispered into his ear.

"I'm up I'm up." Shouted Naruto.

"Good now let's get back to training." Said Anko with a smile. Naruto nodded his head and walked up to his sensei.

"Ok Naruto I have set up 20 targets in the forest some are high, some are low and some are even hidden. Now for this training you will be given points for time, accuracy and distance. You need 190 out of 200 points to pass. Now for every target you hit you will gain 5 point if you hit the bulls-eye and 1 point if you hit anywhere else if you are 20 feet to 50 feet away and if you are 50 feet to 100 the points are doubled. Now for the time limit you have 5 minutes any minute after that deducts ten points. Do you understand?" Asked Yugao.

"Yes sensei." Replied Naruto.

"Good then go." Said Yugao. Naruto took off extremely fast to go find the targets. Naruto found three targets in a minute and took them out. He then took out 13 in three minutes. '4 targets left.' He thought.

It then took him five more minutes before he was able to take out the last four targets. "Good Naruto but you are to slow it took you 9 minutes which means you lost 40 points. Adding all the points together before subtracting the number is 120 out of 200. Now minus the 40 points means you only got 80 points I expect you to do better next time." Said Yugao.

"I understand sensei next time I promise to do better." Stated Naruto.

"Okay then we'll see you on Saturday Naruto." Said Kurenai as her and Yugao left.

"Well Anko I'm going home I'll see you tomorrow." Said Naruto.

"Wait your apartment was burnt down that's why you were at my apartment this morning so you are staying with me no arguments." Said Anko.

"Yes Anko let's get going because I'm tiered." He replied and the two started walking back to Anko's apartment.

**Later that night Naruto's mindscape**

Naruto woke up in his mind and stood up. He then walked until he found a familiar room and saw Kurama and Hagoromo talking.

"Hello again you two." Said Naruto.

"Ah hello young man I want to talk to you about something before we start training." Said Hagoromo.

"What is it sensei?" Asked Naruto.

"Well you need to find bodies for your paths. When you master one you can create a path. So the first three paths that you are going to learn is the animal path, preta path and the Naraka path. Now how the body gets your abilities is using these. You can also drain chakra from an opponent once you learn the preta path and if you infuse Kurama's chakra it can poison them." Explained Hagoromo before creating a black chakra rod.

"Awesome what do I do." Said Naruto.

Hagoromo smiled at his excitement and said "First you need to concentrate your chakra into your hand then separate it only leaving your yin chakra in your hand. This will take a while so every night you will try this for three hours then we will do some taijutsu training, you will then work on each path for an hour until I say differently."

"Yes sensei." Said Naruto as he started the exercise.

**Three hours later**

Naruto after the three hours was able to make a chakra rod the size of a paperclip. "Wow this is tough." Said Naruto.

"Yes but you are making good progress. Well let's start on your taijutsu. This taijutsu style is similar to the hyuuga clan. The main point of this style to incapacitate the opponent without killing them. **(It's a mixture of several styles mixed into one.)** Naruto watch Hagoromo do the katas and Naruto followed along

**One hour later**

"Ok Naruto you can stop the katas and start working on your paths, now I explained how to do it so get working and don't let me down." Said Hagoromo.

Naruto nodded and started on his paths.

**Next day training ground eight**

"All right Naruto your training starts today. I want you to do 100 pushups, 100 sit-ups and then run 20 laps around the field wearing these." Said Hana before she threw Naruto 50 lbs. weights. Naruto nodded and put on the weights before starting the exercise.

It took Naruto three hours to do the exercises. "Okay now Naruto you are going to spar with me or Anko every day you train with us only using taijutsu." Said Hana.

"Okay gaki you verse me don't hold back." Said Anko before getting into her fighting stance. Naruto got into his fighting stance before charging at her throwing a right hook. Anko saw this and dodged. She then went to punch Naruto but he narrowly avoided her punch but unfortunately he couldn't doge her foot which connected with his ribs sending him skidding back. Anko then went to punch him but Naruto swatted away her hand before punching her in the gut. He took a step back and smiled before the two engaged in a heated hand to hand battle that lasted for five minutes before both parties took a step back. They were both bruised and breathing heavy Naruto worse than Anko.

"Ok that's enough you two. Naruto not bad but by the time we're through with you well you will be able to take on everyone in the chunin exams." Said Hana with a feral smirk.

"Thank you Hana sensei I will do you proud." Said Naruto. She smiled and nodded as the three left the training grounds.

**The day before the Chunin exam finals**

Naruto's training has been going really well. His taijutsu was mid chunin along with his genjutsu, his weapons accuracy was now up to Jonin level along with his chakra control. He had mastered his three paths and also making the chakra rods which became his weapon of choice. He could use up two tails of Kurama's chakra, his speed with the weights on were mid chunin and with them off he was low Jonin. Now we find him sitting in the hokages office with Anko.

"So Anko had did his training go?" Asked Sarutobi.

"Great I think he's ready to become a chunin." Said Anko.

"That's really good." Replied Sarutobi.

"Yeah um I need to ask you a huge favor old man." Said Naruto.

"What is it my boy?" Asked Sarutobi.

"Well first grab my hand, you too Anko." Responded Naruto. Anko and Sarutobi nodded and grabbed his hand before both of them blacked out along with him.

**Naruto's mindscape**

The three woke up in a familiar sewer. "Okay I brought them here." Said Naruto.

"Thank you boy. Now I must tell you all something's first today is my last day here. Now Naruto Kurama will be here to teach you the rest of your training so show my daughter some respect. Second Sarutobi Naruto needs Kushina Uzumaki's body for one of his paths. I don't know which one he won't tell me. Third Naruto I leave all my artifacts to you even my jacket make me proud my boy. Now any questions." Asked Hagoromo.

"Yes did you just say Kurama is a girl?" Inquired Naruto.

"**Yes do you have a fucking problem with that?" Stated Kurama with anger in her voice.**

"No I think its badass." Said Naruto.

"**Um thanks I guess." Said a confused Kurama. **Because most people don't believe her.

"Why does Naruto need Kushina's body?" Asked Sarutobi.

"Because one that's his mother and two Naruto thinks she would be a great path." Explained Hagoromo.

"Okay he can do that when we are done here." Stated Sarutobi wondering what was going to happen.

"Perfect and Miss Anko can I talk to you for a second." Said Hagoromo. Anko nodded her head and walked forward. Hagoromo walked up to her and then whispered in her ear "Please take care of him. Be there when he's happy and sad. Please don't let him be lonely anymore and also tell him what you're feeling for him and I'm sure he will return them." He then disappeared from the mindscape.

Kurama for her part started crying for the loss of her father. She then felt someone hugging her fur to see it was Naruto. 'Why is he so sweet to me? I'm the reason why he's hated.' She thought.

"Kurama we can talk later when I'm done with what I need to do today I'll come back to night and we will have all night talk." Said Naruto before all three people disappeared from the mindscape. Leaving Kurama to her thoughts.

**Outside of the mindscape**

"Wow does that ever get easier." Asked Sarutobi.

"Nope it always makes the room spin when you come back out." Stated Naruto.

"Well yes and Naruto I'm sorry for never telling you about your mother." Said Sarutobi softly.

"I figured it out awhile ago. I mean there were only two other Uzumaki's in the leaf so don't worry about it. I already got you back every time I used Naruko on you." Stated Naruto with a smile making Sarutobi laugh glad that Naruto didn't hate him.

"Well let's do this so I can get some sleep before the chunin exams tomorrow." Said Naruto. The other two nodded and they went to the graveyard.

**At the graveyard**

The three ninja have been walking through the graveyard before they stopped at Kushina's grave. "Okay you two step back well I do this." Said Naruto. The other two jumped back before Naruto summoned the king of hell and had its tendrils break the grave and bring the body into its mouth and let it chew. A few moments later it spit out her body and disappeared. Then Naruto walked up to the body and made some chakra rods and put them in her body.

Her eyes shot up as she sat up and looked around. "Where am I and I am I so cold." Said Kushina.

"Hi mom look we can talk when we get back to the apartment." Said Naruto making her focus on the blond.

"Naruto is that you?" Inquired Kushina with hope in her voice.

"Yes now." Whatever he was going to say was cut off by the redhead squeezing the life out of him.

"Naruto it's really you but how am I here?" She asked.

"Like I said we'll talk at the apartment." Said Naruto before picking up his mom and the three shinobi got up to go to Anko's apartment.

**Anko's apartment**

When all of them walked into Anko's apartment there was a pair of sexy black panties that made Kushina raise an eyebrow. "Um Naruto why is their sexy underwear in your apartment?" She asked.

"Oh those are mine." Said Anko before picking them up and putting them in her trench coat.

"So you and my son are in a relationship?" Probed Kushina.

Anko smirked and decided to use this as a way to tell Naruto how she felt. "Yes we are. Once Naruto is done explaining what's going on he will take you to your room and tomorrow well we are watching Naruto in the chunin exams I'll explain how we meet and started dating." She stated.

"Wait you're in the chunin exams tomorrow." Said Kushina with excitement in her voice.

"Yes and Anko will explain that to tomorrow but now I need to tell you something." Said Naruto in a serious voice. Kushina nodded and gave her full attention to her son. Naruto then explained about the rinnegan and how he became the six path sage's successor. He then got to his question. "So my question is do you want to be my animal path." He asked.

"Let me get this straight you are the six path sage's successor, he wants you to bring peace to this world, he gave you a legendary dojutsu, and you have to find a few more paths which each have their own ability along with shared vison and you want me to be the animal path which means I can summon any animal or even people. Is that all?" She questioned. When she saw Naruto nod. "Hell fuckin yes I will. I mean come on you'd have to be a fool not to want to do this. Oh I can't wait to get into a fight. Oh I almost forgot are you two having sex." Said Kushina.

"No we are not." Said Naruto.

"Good I don't want grandkids just yet. Now why are you two living here and not at the complex." Stated Kushina staring at Sarutobi.

"With you and Minato dead I just didn't want more assassination attempts on his life then he already had to deal with." Stated Sarutobi.

"Well what about Kakashi, Jiriaya and Tsunade." She questioned.

"We'll let Jiriaya and Anko explain Naruto's life tomorrow right now Naruto has to go to sleep for the fight tomorrow." Stated Sarutobi. Everyone nodded and Naruto brought Kushina to his room before walking into Anko's.

"Okay so why did you say we were dating?" Asked Naruto.

"Because I wanted to date you for a while and I figured that we already live together so why not." Said Anko.

"I guess you are right like always Anko." Said Naruto. Anko smiled and patted the bed telling Naruto to get in bed with her. He nodded and climbs into bed with her as the two fell asleep in each other's arms. Naruto spent half the night taking with Kurama.

**Next morning Chunin exam field**

All the competitors minus Sasuke were standing on the field waiting for the kage to show up. "Naruto what the hell happened to you. I mean first your eyes are purple, then your outfit, (**Looks like the six path sages outfit.)** and you look like you've been working out." Said Shikamaru.

"My eyes are due to a dojutsu and my outfit was given to me by my sensei." Explained Naruto. They both turned their attention to the Kage box where they saw the Raikage with 5 other people, the hokage with his to guards and the kazekage with his two guards. The hokage then made a very boring speech.

"Okay the rules are simple just no killing. Now will everyone but Naruto Uzumaki and Neji Hyuuga leave the field?" Said Genma. Everyone left the field except the two and there were shouts saying kill the demon, slaughter the monster and several other hurtful thinks getting Gaara and two of the Raikage body guard's attention.

"Mother why do they call that boy what they call me. Are we the same?" Asked Gaara.

"**No you two are not the same and mother says kill him." Said Shukaku.**

"Yes mother." Replied Gaara.

**With the kage and their guards**

"Hokage is he a Jinchuriki also." Asked the Raikage.

"Yes he is and he's lived the life of one. Besides me and Anko and three or four more people he has had nobody to protect him" Said Sarutobi solemnly.

"Wow poor kid well maybe if we create this alliance either bee or Yugito can join the boy's team so that way you know he's being trained right." Said the Raikage.

"**Kitten sign up for this one. I know you don't want to babysit but my sister is in him so please do it for me." Said a voice.**

"Fine Nibi. Raikage all do it." Said Yugito.

"Really well okay we can discuss this with him after the chunin exams." Said the Raikage.

"**Yea thank you kitten." Said Nibi.**

**Back to the field**

"Give up loser fate as declared me the winner." Said Neji arrogantly.

"What's with the Hyuuga's and the Uchiha clans being arrogant pricks with sticks up their asses? I mean just because you have a dojutsu makes you think that you're the strongest, well then let's see which ones better mine or yours." Said Naruto before getting into his stance. Neji just got into his stance.

**Up in the stands**

"I wonder where Sasuke is." Said Sakura.

"I don't know but shouldn't you be worried about Naruto going up against Neji." Replied her friend Ino.

"I guess but we both know Naruto's no match for Neji." Said Sakura. Ino just nodded her head in agreement.

"I think Naruto can win from what I understand my sister and her friends have been training him for the finales." Said Kiba.

"Yosh let Naruto's flames of youth burn brightly." Shouted Lee as him and Gai came to the stands and sat down next to Anko and Kushina.

"Oh no please tell me Gai didn't have a child?" Whispered Kushina into Anko's ear.

"No that's just his student along with Neji and Tenten the girl with the buns in her hair." Stated Anko.

"No he should be charged with child abuse or something making that poor child looking like that." Replied Kushina.

"I agree well I guess we should get ready for Naruto to kick Neji's ass." Said Anko.

"Well I hope so with all the punishment we put him through." Said Kurenai as she took another seat on the opposite side of Kushina.

"It's good to see you again Kurenai." Stated Kushina.

"Um I'm sorry do I know you because you look very familiar." Asked Kurenai.

"It has been awhile hasn't it? It's me Kushina the woman who used to play with you and got you started on genjutsu." Replied Kushina.

"Kushina how are you alive I thought you died during the nine tails attack." Said Kurenai happy that her sister figure was back.

"Naruto brought me back as one of his path." Answered Kushina. Kurenai just nodded her head not wanting to get into what Naruto can do. "Well Anko start telling me about my son's life." Said Kushina. Anko then started telling her about Naruto's life.

**Back to the stadium**

"Okay start." Said Genma as he jumped out of the ring. Neji activated his byakugan. "Shadow clone jutsu" Shouted Naruto as he made 20 clones appear. Then ten of the clones attack head on well the other ten threw kunai's at Neji making him have to dodge the kunais well fighting the clones. 'Damn I don't want to revel my trump card this early but I have too.' Thought Neji as he said "**Rotation"** Then started spinning the chakra around forming a sphere of chakra taking out all of Naruto's clones.

Naruto then appeared behind him and tried to get a shot in but Neji avoided it. Neji then tried to hit Naruto in a chakra point but was surprised when the Naruto blew up in a puff of smoke. He then felt something hard connect with his face sending him back a few feet. He saw Naruto standing there. "Like I told you Neji there is no reason to be arrogant. I'm not saying the Hyuuga clan is weak I'm just saying there is no reason for you guys to think you are the best." Said Naruto pissing of Neji.

Neji then charged head on and tried to punch Naruto but Naruto made four clones and had one of them charge Neji. Neji pulled out four kunai's and threw them at the clones destroying them. Naruto charged Neji. "Thank you idiot you are in my divine range. 8 trigram 64 palm." Neji shouted before hitting all sixty-four chakra points. The Naruto smiled before coughing up some blood.

"I win Neji but thanks for a good fight." Said Naruto before the field exploded. Making everybody rise to their feet in anticipation. When the smoke on the field disappeared they saw Neji standing there with two chakra rods in his back. Before he fell over and one of the kunai's turned into Naruto. "Proctor call the match." He said.

"Winner Naruto Uzumaki." Said Genma with a smirk. Naruto walked off the field as the medics took Neji off the field.

**Up in the kage box**

"That boy's a genius. He transformed into one of the kunai's at the beginning of the match and then had clones keep attacking them before the field erupted and he took the distraction to take out his opponent. That boy is defiantly ready to be a chunin." Said Raikage.

"Agreed Raikage he is really amazing I can't wait to see his next match." Said the Hokage.

**Up in the stands**

"That was amazing. Naruto really kicked ass." Stated Anko.

"Hell yeah I can't wait to teach him my moves." Said Kushina.

"This gives me hope if Naruto can beat Neji then I can." Shouted Rock Lee.

"I can't believe Naruto beat Neji." Said Sakura and Ino nodded her head.

**Back on the field**

"Will Gaara and Sasuke come down to the field." Said Genma.

Gaara came down to the field but Sasuke was nowhere to be seen.

**In the kage box**

"Sir Sasuke is not here yet what should we do." Ask an Anbu member.

"Tell Genma he is to be disqualified." Replied Sarutobi.

"Now hokage don't be so hasty everyone wants to see this fight." Said the Kazekage.

"No the brat is late if this was a war he would have gotten his team killed." Replied Raikage.

"He's right tell Genma that Sasuke is disqualified." Said Sarutobi.

The anbu member nodded his head and went to tell Genma the news. 'Damn today is not my day first the muscle bound idiot shows up and now my body is disqualified.' Thought the Kazekage.

**Back on the field**

The anbu member whispered the news into Genma's ear before disappearing. "Do to lateness Sasuke Uchiha has been disqualified. So Gaara you can go back to the contestant stand." He said as Gaara started walking off the field. Before shouts of protest erupted from the stands.

"Enough that is my final decision." Said Sarutobi making people shut up.

"Thank you hokage. Now will Kankuro and Shino come down?" Said Genma as the two competitors stood on opposite sides of the stadium.

'Fuck I can't reveal crow before the invasion.' Thought Kankuro before he said "Procter I forfeit."

"Okay Shino you win due to forfeit will Temari and Shikamaru please come down." He said. As Kankuro and Shino walked off the field and Temari walked on the field.

**Up in the competitor's booth**

"I might as well forfeit. I just want to watch the clouds." Said Shikamaru.

"Shikamaru stop being a lazy ass and get in the arena." Said Naruto as he pushed Shikamaru into the arena floor.

**(Same as canon)**

**Back to the arena**

"Ok we will take a five minuet brake." Said Genma.

Naruto got up and walked towards Anko and Kushina. He found them walking towards him. "Hey Anko, Mom enjoy the match." He Said.

"Hell yeah that was genius." Shouted Anko.

"Yeah that was amazing Naruto. After the tournament is over we are going out to eat." Said Kushina.

"Yeah let's get some dango's and ramen." Replied Naruto.

"Hell yeah we are going to get ramen after this." Shouted Kushina.

"Okay now I know where I got my ramen addiction from." Stated Naruto.

"You actually got my ramen addiction." Said Kushina feeling embarrass.

"Yeah I spend all my free time at the ramen shop." Said Naruto equally embarrassed.

"You two need help." Said Anko.

"We'll get help when you get help for your dango addiction." Said Naruto.

"Well that will never happen but it's almost time for the next match." Replied Anko. Naruto nodded and gave Anko a kiss on the cheek and gave his mom a hug before running off to the field. As the other two went back to their seats.

**Back at the field**

"Now let's get back to the tournament will Gaara and Naruto please come down to the field." Said Genma.

Naruto and Gaara both came down and stared at each other. **"He has father's eyes. Gaara mother says be careful and if need be don't follow the plan and let me out." Said Shukaku.**

Gaara nodded before looking at Naruto. "Why is mother so scared of you?" Asked Gaara.

"I have no idea who your mother is but she has a right to be." Stated Naruto.

**Up in the kage box**

"**This will be interesting match Kitten. Kyuubi vs Shukaku they have the longest rivalry of the tailed beasts." Said Nibi.**

"Wow this is going to be an interesting match but what did he mean by the kids eyes?" Asked Yugito.

Nibi for her part looked at Naruto's eyes before shouting "**He has father's eyes. Kitten after this match you need to go down there and mate with him."**

"Nibi what are you talking about I don't even know him and who is your father." Asked an extremely confused Yugito.

"**My father is the six path sage, and his eyes are what's known as the rinnegan or the ultimate dojutsu. It allows the user to control gravity create anything look I could go on all day but you need to meet him after this match. I need to find out what's going on." Said Nibi. **

"Fine all do it but I'm not going to jump him." Stated Yugito firmly.

"**Fine kitten." Replied Nibi.**

**Back on the field**

Just as Genma was about to say start when the wind started to pick up and a puff of smoke appeared. Out of the smoke came Kakashi and Sasuke. "I'm here." Said Sasuke arrogantly.

"Sorry but you have been disqualified for being late." Replied Genma.

"What you can't do that. I'm an Uchiha an elite I demand to fight." Shouted Sasuke.

"Just let the cry baby fight we can have a free for all." Said Naruto.

Kakashi and Sasuke turned to see Naruto standing there with a board look on his face. "I agree with Uzumaki let's get this over with already." Stated Gaara.

Genma looked at the hokage who shrugged his shoulders. "Fine Kakashi get off the field." Said Genma.

Kakashi nodded and jumped off the field. "Get ready to lose dope." Said Sasuke.

"Look Uchiha I could care less about you I just want Gaara." Replied Naruto.

"Ok start." Shouted Genma as he jumped out of the arena. Sasuke was the first to charge Naruto as he shouted **Fire style: fire ball jutsu. **Then a huge fire ball shot at Naruto but he absorbed the jutsu making everyone's eyes go wide. "What the hell did you do dope. You cheated." Shouted Sasuke.

"We're ninja there is no cheating and I'm not going to tell you what I did." Stated Naruto as he ran towards Sasuke but a wall of sand shot at him making him dodge. Naruto then created two chakra rods and threw one at Gaara and the other at Sasuke. Gaara blocked the rod with his sand but it went through the sand and cut Gaara against the face. For Sasuke it hit him in the leg making Naruto smile.

"Ha dope you suck at aiming." Stated Sasuke smirk. Naruto shrugged his shoulders and dodge a barrage of sand shurikens. Naruto then charged at Gaara who just started launching projectiles at Naruto who just kept dodging. Sasuke smirk and charged at Naruto creating a ball of lightening in his hand. Sasuke hit Naruto head on but the Naruto disappeared in a puff of smoke. Sasuke then felt two more chakra rods hit him in the back before he fell to his knees.

"What's going on? I'm so tired." Said Sasuke.

"Those charka rods I hit you with takes your chakra draining you." Said Naruto.

"How did you get away from my attack?" Asked Sasuke on the verge of passing out.

"When you shot the fire ball I created a clone then hid in the tree and let you drain your chakra before finishing you off." Said Naruto.

"What no way you're that smart." Said Sasuke before passing out. Naruto then ran at Gaara full speed making Gaara's raise an eyebrow how someone could be so smart one moment be so dumb the next and charge him head on knowing the sand would protect him. Naruto created another chakra rod and stab it into Gaara's body before entering Gaara's mindscape.

**Gaara's mindscape**

Gaara's mindscape was like a sandy dune with a golden cage. Behind the cage was a giant Tanuki with golden eyes. "Wow this place is sandy." Said Naruto.

"Who said that?" Replied Gaara.

"It's me Gaara." Said Naruto making Gaara look at him.

"How did you get into my mind?" Asked Gaara.

"I'm the six path sages successor now where is Shukaku." Said Naruto.

"**I'm behind you now come forward so I can kill you." Screamed Shukaku**.

"**Shut the fuck up Shukaku before I rip your tail off." Said Kurama.**

"**Oh if it isn't father's favorite have you come here to preach to me about how humans need to be saved and not killed because if you did then you can forget it." Said Shukaku.**

"Hey asshole don't talk to her that way or I'll seal you away." Said Naruto.

"**Oh big bad human going to beat me a tailed beast." Said Shukaku.**

Naruto smirked at Shukaku then got a brilliant plan. "Hey Shukaku how about if you help Gaara out and stop killing people Gaara will play fetch with you at least once a day." Said Naruto trying to bargain with the big beast.

"**Give me some time to think." Said Shukaku.**

Naruto nodded then walked up to Gaara. "Hey its hard being alone isn't it." He said.

"What would you know about it you have friends." Shouted Gaara.

"Let me show you my past." Stated Naruto before putting his hand on Gaara's head and showed him his past. Once they were done Naruto said "You have family and I'll be your friend."

"So we could be friends." Asked Gaara.

"I don't see why not." Replied Naruto but before they could continue Shukaku spoke up.

"**Fine but he has to talk to me and play fetch twice a day." Bargained Shukaku.**

"That's fine with me." Said Gaara.

"Good now let's get back." Said Naruto as him and Gaara faded from the mindscape.

**Back in the real world**

When they woke up a war was raging. "Oh no the invasion has started." Said Gaara.

"Look I got to save the hokage can you help the leaf." Asked Naruto.

"Yes my friend." Said Gaara before leaving to help the leaf.

Naruto then ran up to the stands to see Kushina killing a sound ninja. "Hey mom come with me. We're going to save the old man." Said Naruto charging towards the purple barrier. Kushina nodded and went towards the barrier also.

One of the anbu saw them coming and said "What are you two doing up here we can't get in so help the others."

Naruto just walked towards the barrier with his mother and started absorbing some of the chakra before a hole opened up. Naruto and his mother ran through the hole before it shut again.

**Inside the barrier**

Naruto and Kushina started running towards the sounds of fighting. When they arrived they saw the hokage and Raikage with their body guards across from them was Orochimaru and the first and second hokage. "Mom create a summing I got a plan." Said Naruto, Kushina smirked and nodded her head before summing a bull.

"So to command this animal I just have to think right." Said Kushina making Naruto nod his head. She then commanded the bull to charge Orochimaru.

Orochimaru heard the bull's footsteps before screaming "Where the hell did that bull come from." The bull lower its head before trying to ram Orochimaru in the head. Orochimaru dodged the bull before he felt something hit his right and left arm.

"Hey snaky you mind if we join the party." Said Naruto as him and Kushina jumped down.

"Naruto what are you doing here?" Asked Sarutobi.

"Well I figured you two could use help. Plus I found my next two paths." Replied Naruto.

"What do you mean paths?" Asked Yugito.

"That's a long story that all answer later ok kitty cat." Stated Naruto with a smirk.

"**OH I like this boy kitty." Said Nibi.**

"Hey why did you call me kitty cat?" Said Yugito.

"Because you're Nibi's host. I could tell by your eyes but like I said we can talk later." Said Naruto.

"Well Naruto it's good to see you again." Said Orochimaru.

"Yes it is pedophile. I haven't seen you since you gave Sasuke that hickey." Said Naruto.

"I'm not a pedophile." Screamed Orochimaru waving his arms comically.

Naruto then created two chakra rods and through them into the two hokages, making Orochimaru laugh. "Foolish boy you can't drain their chakra." He said.

"I wasn't trying to. I am freeing them from your grasp and two your arms are going to be destroyed in a few minutes." Said Naruto.

"What do you mean Naruto?" Asked Orochimaru curios to what Naruto meant.

"Well it's quite simple those two are going to be two of my paths and I hit you in the back with two chakra rods filled with the Kyuubi's chakra which is toxic to humans." Explained Naruto.

Then like he said Orochimaru's arms started turning black and he fell to the ground screaming. "What the hell did you do to me motherfucker?" Screamed Orochimaru.

"I already told you now give up and come quietly." Said Naruto.

Orochimaru growled before saying "Never. Team we're leaving." He shouted before four sound ninja jumped in front of him. Naruto threw a chakra rod through the red head trying to hit Orochimaru. "Leave her she's useless now." He said as the others grabbed him and left.

"Damn he got away." Said Naruto before passing out.

**Three days later**

Naruto woke up in the hospital bed when he looked around the room he saw Kushina in the chair right next to him sleeping. "Wake up mom." He said shaking her slightly.

She woke up and yawned cutely before looking at Naruto and hugging him tightly. "Naruto you've been out three days. I was worried and so was Anko she just had gone to get us food." Said Kushina.

"Mom not that I don't love you hugging me but it's kind of weird in a hospital gown." He said. She nodded and let go.

Then Anko came walking into the room and saw Naruto was up so she ran over and brought him into a big hug. "Naruto you're awake. I was told by the hokage to see if you were up because he's having a meeting and needs to see you today." Said Anko.

"Okay let's go." Said Naruto throwing off his hospital gown forgetting the two woman in the room. Then he put on his outfit and saw the two woman staring at him with red faces.

'Wow if he's that big now I can't wait till he's older.' Thought Anko.

'Oh he has grown up well wait bad Kushina he's your son.' Thought Kushina.

"I'm so sorry I forgot you were in the room but we should probably get going I would hate to be late for this meeting." Said Naruto.

"Don't be sorry and you're right we should get going." Stated Anko as the three left the hospital.

**At the hokage's office**

Naruto, Anko and Kushina walked in the room to see the three hokages, the Raikage and their body guards talking. "Hey old man glad to see you still kicking." Said Naruto making everyone turn towards him.

"Naruto I'm glad you're awake but you're early the others won't be here for a few hours." Said Sarutobi.

"I figured that but I figured that the two past hokage would want answers along with kitty cat and octopus there." Stated Naruto with a smile.

"Yes we would." Said Yugito.

"Okay everyone grab hands and I'll explain." Said Naruto. Everyone did as asked and they all passed out.

**Joint mindscape**

Everyone woke up in a dark room. "Damn it never gets any easy oh well." Said Naruto shrugging his shoulders.

"**Oh kit your back and I see you brought friends." Said Kurama.**

"Oh no the Kyuubi what's he doing here." Shouted Hashirama.

"**What the hell did you just call me Hashirama?" Kurama shouted.**

"Hashirama I'm the new host to Kurama and he is actually a she." Said Naruto.

"Wait the Kyuubi is a girl." Asked Hashirama.

"**Yes fucker Nibi, Chomei and I are females dick." Said Kurama.**

"Please forgive me Kyuubi I thought you were a man. I meant no disrespect." Said Hashirama bowing his head.

"**Its fine ninja just don't let it happen again or else." Stated Kurama leaving the threat hang.**

"Still smooth with the lady's I see brother." Said Tobirama.

"Brother do you have to be so mean." Stated Hashirama with a depressing aurar around him as he went and sulked in the corner.

"Anyways like I was saying in the hokages office you two are my new paths. Hashirama is the preta path meaning he can absorb chakra of any kind and Tobirama is my Naraka path which means you can summon the king of hell which is meant for interrogation and bringing the dead back to life." Explained Naruto. Making both hokage's look at him.

"So young man who are you and what about this path things." Said Tobirama in his normal stoic voice.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki and the successor to the six path sage. As for the paths I brought you back to help with my goals." Said Naruto.

"What's your goals young Uzumaki?" Asked Hashirama.

"To bring peace to this world and so tailed beasts, jinchurikis and humans can live together in harmony." Replied Naruto.

"We would be happy to help you bring peace to this world." stated both Senju brothers.

"Good now where is Nibi and the giant bull octopus." Said Naruto before he was tackled by a blue blur.

"**Hello sexy I'm Matatabi or better known as Nibi and that's my sexy and extremely single host Yugito Nii." She said making her host blush.**

"Nibi w-we already t-talk about t-this I'm not looking for a b-boyfriend." Stuttered out Yugito.

"**Oh ignore her she doesn't know what she wants." Said Matatabi.**

"Um okay." Said Naruto.

"**Ignore my horny sister she just wants to meet a good man that can keep up with in the sack." Said a voice.**

"Hello octopus what's your name." Said Naruto.

"**My name is Gyuki and that is my host Killer Bee." He said.**

"Yo Nine-o I'm the." He was cut off by the Raikage hitting him on the head.

"Shut it Bee. Anyways I'm A this is Samui, Karui and Omoi." He said.

"Nice to meet you guys well this is Anko, Kurama and my mother Kushina. Anyways we better get going it's almost time for the meeting." Said Naruto. Then everybody faded from the mindscape.

**Real world**

They all sat up from the meeting. "Everyone will be here in two minutes is there anything we need to talk about." Said Sarutobi.

"Yeah I want a team transfer off team Kakashi." Said Naruto.

"Why Naruto my boy." Asked Sarutobi.

"The only thing Kakashi taught me was tree climbing and teamwork. Hell he spends all his time training Sasuke leaving Sakura and me on my own. Although Sakura is still a fan girl and thinks Sasuke is the greatest. Also with my paths I know he'll be demanding I give it to him and teach him how to use it. Plus they would probably yank my eyes out in my sleep and give it to him." Said Naruto before making a shadow clone and sending it off.

"What was that about Naruto?" Asked A.

"Oh I'm having him do something for me." Replied Naruto.

"Okay but if you transfer teams who would we get to replace you and what team would you be on." Stated Sarutobi.

"Actually Yugito is going to be joining his team too so what are you thinking?" Asked A.

Naruto got a grin on his face. "Well it's quite simple old man. I was thinking my mother." Said Naruto which made Kushina's eyes light up.

"Yes I'll do it. I was planning on doing it anyways before I died." Said Kushina.

"Well that will work but you still need two more people." Said Sarutobi.

"How about Anko and that red head we captured." Said Kushina making everyone look at her.

"Why would you want the red head she's an enemy." Asked A.

"For three reasons one she reminds me a lot of me, two she will turn on Orochimaru if you let Naruto, Anko and I hang out with her and three I figure Anko and her have something in common that they will become good friends." Explained Kushina.

"I guess we could give her a chance but we will ask her after the meeting." Said Sarutobi shuddering slightly at another Kushina. Someone then knocked on the door. "Cone in!" Shouted Sarutobi. Then team 7, 8, 9, 10 and Gaara's team walked in.

"Hey Gaara it's good to see you again. How's crazy doing?" Asked Naruto.

"He's doing fine. He really loves to play fetch a lot." Responded Gaara.

"Well that's good this is Killer bee and Yugito they're like us." Said Naruto.

"Oh so how easy are they to deal with?" Asked Gaara.

"Nibi's a huge pervert that wants me to jump Naruto." Said Yugito.

"**Oh kitten don't act like you don't want two." Stated Matatabi.** She then sent images of Yugito and Naruto in different positions making her host face turn red.

"Well one-o Eight-o is a stickler." Said Killer bee.

"**That's because you're too immature." Said Gyuki.**

'Ouch that burns.' Said Killer bee.

"**Whatever." Was Gyuki response.**

"Wow I guess Shukaku isn't all that bad." Said Gaara.

"Every Biju has their flaws but anyways hokage why did you call us here?" Asked Naruto respectively.

"Ah yes to discuss the promotions for the chunin exams. I'm also doing it for the sand since the kazekage is dead. Now the promotions for the chunin are Shikamaru, Gaara and Temari." Said the hokage handing Shikamaru, Temari and Gaara their respective vest. "Now for my next announcement I am promoting Naruto to a Tokubetsu Jonin and he will be transferred to a new team." Stated Sarutobi making Naruto, Kushina and most of the room smiled except team 7.

"Hokage you can't be series. There are no other members to join our team that would make are team dynamic and also Naruto in not ready to become a Tokubetsu Jonin." Stated Kakashi.

"Plus what team would want the dope." Said Sakura.

"Yeah when they could have an elite like me." Said Sasuke.

"And you wonder why I want a team transfer." Whispered Naruto into the hokages ear.

"Yeah you're a real elite that's why Naruto out ranks you." Stated Anko with a smirk.

"Shut the hell up snake whore." Shouted Sasuke.

"Well you aren't one to talk Orochimaru gave you a hickey to.**"** Said Naruto shrugging his shoulders.

"Naruto that's no way to talk to a comrade." Said Kakashi glaring at him.

Kakashi was then thrown into the wall by Kushina making all the sensei and anbu besides Kurenai in the room go pale. "Kakashi if you ever look at my son like that again I'm going to burn those stupid books of yours and put you in the emergency room for a year making sure the only food you can eat is soup." Stated Kushina making Kakashi nod his head really fast.

"Um yes well Kushina you and your team can leave and meet me at the hospital tomorrow to talk to the girl." Said Sarutobi.

"Okay let's go Yugito and the rest of you cloud ninja." Said Kushina as her, Anko, Naruto, Yugito and the three other cloud ninja left.

"Yes well as you can see Kushina is alive so don't mess with her or Naruto. Now leave so us kage can get back to importuned business." Said Sarutobi as everybody left the room. Sarutobi and A pulled out similar orange books and started giggling perverted.

**With team Kushina**

"Now let's go get some ramen." Said Naruto with a smirk.

"Alright Naruto." Said Anko as she and the others followed Naruto to the ramen shop.

When they arrived they realized it was closed. "No it's closed." Said Kushina well crying animated tears.

"Mom just follow me they closed down for a reasoned. This is why I sent the clone." Said Naruto hugging his mother before getting up and walking to the back entrance and entering with the others.

**Inside the building**

"Ayame Teuchi I'm here with your surprise." Shouted Naruto.

"Okay Naruto what is?" Teuchi stopped mid sentences as he saw Kushina standing there.

"Hey Teuchi I'm glad to see that you still own the ramen stand. So um do you think I could get some ramen?" Said Kushina using the puppy eyes jutsu.

"Of course anything for my favorite customers. Ayame start making ramen for our customers." Stated Teuchi as he walked into the kitchen.

"We never had ramen before." Said Samui.

"Wait you never had the food of gods before." Stated Kushina. When she saw the four cloud ninja shake their heads no she froze along with Naruto.

"I think you broke them." Said Anko laughing her ass off.

Ayame walked in the room and said "Naruto the ramen's." Before she could finish a red and yellow blurs past her.

"Wow those two must really love ramen." Stated Karui.

"You have no idea." Said Anko and Ayame as all of them walk into the kitchen to see Naruto and Kushina on their fifth bowl of ramen.

"Wow they really love ramen." Said Omoi.

"Yes now grab a bowl if you want to eat because these two will eat it all." Said Teuchi thinking of all the money he was going to make.

Anko grabbed a beef, Yugito grabbed a shrimp and Samui and Karui had vegetable and Omoi had chicken. Everyone took a bite then they dug in like the two Uzumaki's.

"This is delicious no wonder why you to love this stuff." Said Samui as the others nodded their heads in agreement.

"So father who is the red head." Asked Ayame.

"She's Naruto's mother and my best customer besides Naruto." Replied Teuchi.

"So where have you been then?" Asked Ayame slightly angry at the woman for abandoning Naruto.

"I died during the nine tails attack and then I was brought back to life." Explained Kushina.

"Oh I guess that's a good reason then." Said a confused Ayame

The rest of the night was spent telling different stories about their pasts and getting to know each other.


End file.
